Moonlight Run
Обзор Стюарт «подбирает» свой корабль, и они, оставив Землю позади, оказываются на Луне. Где по ходу находят не только Векса, но и кучу новых врагов... Альфа же, последний из Братства, в связи со своим упорством погибает от сератора Варватоса, лучшего бойца и защитника! Сюжет Стюарт СНОВА проникает на «секретную» военную базу, что, кстати, говорит об ужасной системе безопасности да и о сотрудниках, работающих там. И он забирается на свой корабль, и рядом оказывается тот же командир, но из-за их беспечного поведения, Стюарт без проблем покидает базу... А Крэл всё ждёт и ждёт его (не один, с Тоби и Илаем), и уже жалуется, а сестра обманывает Задру (говорит что они с ночовкой у друзей), ну, они решили лично (тайком) спасти Варватоса, а она, узнай об их затее, просто не позволила бы им покинуть Землю. Появляется Стюарт, и они отправляются на Луну, вслед за Альфой (по данным молотка). А Варватос Векс тем временем качает бицепс с трицепсом, когда его посещает Зерон Альфа, главным образом чтобы постебаться, а насладившись, покидает, оставляя в том же одиночестве... Тароны же всё СЛУШАЮТ «музыку» Стюи, томятся, а лететь то ещё долго... Наслаждаются прекрасным видом на Землю, а добравшись, «паркуются» и выбираются из этого ужасного корабля (Стюи навонял). «Заберите меня отсюда! – говорит Ажа, брат: – Я больше этого не вынесу!» А вот наличие малой гравитации производит порцию приятных впечатлений... Крэл натягивает костюм крота (из Trollhunters) от Тоби и Дарси, и они проникают внутрь... Бар, куча Фу-Фу охотников, и Зерон Альфа (в связи в ошибкой Бланка) срезает бланку голову, откуда извлекает «настоящий энергетик». И это среди «товарищей», с Троносом... Тут появляется Стюарт, сильно рискующий и отвлекающий их внимание, когда Ажа пробегает дальше: «Что ж, кого я должен убить чтоб мне принесли выпивку, хмм?» – вдруг говорит Стюарт. Стражник временно покинул пост, решил немного выпить (отдохнуть) и Ажа с лёгкостью находит Векса. «Зайдёшь, и Варватос Векс обещает, ты с нетерпением будешь ожидать собственную смерть», – говорит он, услышав чьи-то шаги. И Ажа поражается его словам: «Такого я не ожидала», – говорит она. «Ажа? Будущая королева?» – поражаясь, восклицает он... «Варватос не учил тебя быть такой глупой», – бросается он на неё, когда она говорит: – Я рада что ты не изменился, Варватос». Тут он будто просыпается (вспоминает прошлое), и отдаляется: «Теперь иди и оставь его загнивать», – уже заканчивает Векс. Но Ажа Тарон жалует ему прощение и приказывает защищать Дом Таронов. «Идём домой, Варватос. Ты нам нужен», – говорит она. И Альфа вспоминает бомбардировку Спутника-9, даже Тронос в восторге: «Я видел как их стержни рассыпались на флекселы», – продолжает Альфа. «И скоро я это закончу, когда там же окажется и голова Варватоса, лично мной оторванная», – говорит он. А Крэл лишается прикрытия, когда Зерон срывает ему голову (костюма)... Что б выпустить Варватоса ей нужен ключ, и потому она кричит, на что конечно прибегает стражник... И нападая со спины (при помощи Варватоса) она его «улаживает». Варватос впечатлён, и Ажа отдаёт ему оружие (его сератор), и, кажется, ему он рад значительно сильнее... Задра волнуется, и Люси предлагает заняться уборкой... Или вязанием, как тут вдруг входящий сигнал... С корабля Морандо! Альфа готов отказаться от любых денег, лишь бы убить наследника... Но тот же Тронос не прочь обогатиться, и начинается настоящая «битва»... «Я Фу-Фу Тайфун, и да прольётся на тебя боль», – говорит один из кучи. Появляется Варватос Векс, который, просто разминаясь, уделывает всех... Чёрт, ну, он силач непобедимый! И остаётся Альфа, «летящий» вслед, и, закрывший остальных внизу. Тут Векси узнаёт подробности о гибели его семьи, оказывается Морандо лично нанял Братство Зеронов, чтобы те уничтожили его семью и он предал Дом Таронов, просто что б отомстить им... Выходит он глупец, следующий (всё это время) по намеченной ему дорожке... Вот он уже колбасит Альфу, но во тьме врагу уютнее, и Векси падает, он в гневе... Собирается: «И помни... Отчёт терпению», – тут Альфа нападает («удачный» момент)... «За честь семейства Варватоса!» – громко произносит он, и устремившись, пронзает Альфу насквозь... «Нет. Нет! Нет!» – последние его слова. И они возвращаются домой (вместе), как уже совсем рядом их атакует Задра, и даже подбивает... Думаю это реакция на их отсутствие, плюс ещё это сообщение от Лот Сабориана... Армия Оменов и Морандо уже на пути к Земле. Интересные факты «Um, there was the Professor in the library with the candlestick. Uh, the Colonel in the study. That one I did with a rope. And don't get me on Ms. Scarlet», – кажется просто кучка реплик (слов) от Стюи, однако '(на деле) 'это огромная отсылка. Настольная игра Cluedo, где всё разворачивается в одном загородном особняке, где и были совершены все преступления. 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200102_074903.336.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200102_075657.302.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200102_083913.057.png|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200102_084454.983.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200103_093403.203.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200103_095218.656.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200104_091903.580.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200104_092720.042.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200104_093514.784.png|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200104_094541.186.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200104_095034.232.png|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200105_175944.315.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200105_180743.167.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 3Below.Tales.of.Arcadia.S02E02.Moonlight.Run.1080p.WEB-DL.DUB.EniaHD.mkv_20200105_181018.877.jpg|Это кадр из мультсериала «3Below: Tales of Arcadia», который выкладывается согласно лицензии CC-BY-NC-ND|link=https://www.netflix.com/ru/title/80179784 Категория:Серия Категория:Серия из 3 Below